Back in time
by maritza chan
Summary: They never were prepared for what happened and even less to be parents. B&B, H&A. This fic is ambiented near the end of season 5. **Beta needed**
1. The Children

**Bones does not belongs to me.**

This was my first try to make an English fanfic. I tried to fix many grammar mistakes (and from time to time I replace the new ones I discover) and I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

The sound of the sirens were making them sick, hurting them. The memories were too fresh still, he could still see it happening… and was happening again, but this time they will escape, if everything went well, to a better place in one way or other.

"Do you really think it will work?" Asked a blue pair of eyes just like his, maybe the last time that he will see them. Now not only the sirens, but the airships and their deadly charges could be listened.

"I don´t know" He would not lie to her "but it really doesn´t matter anymore…" The blue pair of eyes understood and a wicked smile appeared in her face.

"Don´t talk like that!" Said other girl running to them. The sound of the bombs falling and exploding in nearby buildings came to them.

"Working or not, is now or never" he said and they enter in the metal chamber as he press a remote control. A bomb exploded so near them than they feel the flames briefly then nothing more.

**xXxXx**

She has been called to the newest crime scene: a gas station was blown up destroying adjacent buildings and killing many people. FBI was very concern about this new terrorism-like scenario. Booth was waiting for her inside the area. Firemen were still trying to suffocate the last bit of fire which was consuming a nearby burning building.

"Where are the bodies?" She ask him

"That´s why we called you" he said looking to nowhere, then to her face "the ones who were in the gas station when the explosion happened are almost destroyed and my people have found some bones here and there. The bodies of the victims that were caught in fire are in the place where they died, so we are trying to rebuild the scene".

"Any evidence of what really happened here?" Asked Bones while she puts a pair of gloves and started to look the ground for remains.

"We suspect that was a bomb car that exploded and the fire extended to the gas depots" he explained looking around the hole in the place where used to be the gas station and some other buildings

"Why?" Dr. Brennan was now examining a little piece of burnt bone

"We don´t know yet" said Booth exchanging looks with her

"Agent Booth!" called one agent six feet away, near an unstable burnt building. Booth and Brennan walked to where the man was and looked to the most bizarre thing in that place: two _alive_ children.

Brennan started to analyze how two children could still be alive in such destruction. One was male, between 10 and 14 year, Caucasian, with scratches over his body and a bloody open wound in his forehead. The other one was female, in the same range of age, with no visible injuries on her head, but several bruises over her. Both looked like if they had fallen into that place. They were trying to immobilize the girl when she woke up. Brennan was the closest to the girl of them when she started to move and immediately something catch her attention, but she absolutely could not describe why that girl made her feel so, strange.

Few minutes later the boy started to move and groan and she was back to work. The next thing that she knew was that the girl was aiming at Booth while he was aiming at her.

"We are not going with a social worker nowhere" said the girl with her still childish voice, but with a strength that nobody tried to get near her or the boy in her back. No one but Booth.

"Hey, take it easy. We are here to help. Now put down that weapon before anyone get hurts".

"I said, we are not going".

"Booth…"

"Stay away bones" she could see how tense he was. She knew he did not want to hurt the girl. "You, your name is?" He asked the girl with the gun. Her eyes run away like she did not understand, although she kept her weapon pointing Booth´s head.

"I… my name… I don´t remember" she finally said.

"You see, that is why you two should go with them. They will help you".

"No way"

"Hey, I don´t like social system neither…" said Brennan.

"Bones" Booth disliked when she meddle in _his _part of the job

"Do you know where your parents are or how you end up here?" she asked the girl ignoring Booth

"No… but I don´t want to go with them."

"If you put down your weapons we can take you with us". She did not know why on earth she was making her that kind of promise that she could not keep.

"Really?"

"Yes, until we figure out how you came here both of you are the only survivors and my partner is on the FBI". The girl look again to the man in front on her. She could not remember anything before waking up smelling like burnt meat with that boy near her, which somehow she felt she knew him. She remembered how to pull the trigger as soon she saw the nearest cop when she has been told they were going with a social worker. She did not know why the fear, but the offer of being in somewhere else, safe, was very tempting. She knew she will be safe with the women. Very slowly she put down her weapon. Booth covered the few steps that separate them and took the gun. A few minutes later the two children were in a SUV to the Jeffersonian. Why Bones always put him on this kind of situations?

* * *

What do you think?  
Please leave a review.


	2. Bad Dreams

Hi! I hope you like this chapter.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bones.

* * *

At the Jeffersonian, all the team was uncomfortable with the two kids. It was long ago when normal workers went home and Cam just had finished checking them. They didn´t contain evidence of the gas station explosion, although they seem to have days without a bath and to had been in a fire. The x-rays didn´t show any fractures, but CT scans of their brains showed minor brain concussions, confirming they had fallen and hit their head. They girl at least was trying to communicate, although she couldn´t remember anything before awaking in that place. The boy was lost in his mind. She was concerned he had more damage in his brain than appeared; they needed to be at a hospital.

They were following Cam to the forensic platform.

"Wow" exclaim Hodgins when he saw the kids "I thought visitors shouldn´t be up here".

"They are harmless."

"Yeah right" he murmured going away.

"Booth you should take them to a hospital, I've already check them, but I think they still need medical help" she said as the mentioned stop talking to Bones.

"No!" shouted the girl. She tried to go away, but Booth grabbed her. Meanwhile the boy was staring at a crystal container near him. He pushed it to the floor. Immediately the alarms of biological contamination started to sound and the team was now trapped. As the alarm started to sound the girl escaped from Booth's grip in a frantic panic attack. He chased her before she could get more damage and held her while she was kicking and screaming.

_The sound of sirens woke her up as a familiar hand was trying to wake her up. "Hurry up" said the voice "we need to go now". She was still sleepy… more sirens, but this time the soothing voice wasn´t there to calm her down, and a vague feeling of lost was beginning to seize her. She knew everything she loved and knew was destroyed and lost forever… more sirens, fire, more lost, more pain…_

Suddenly pair of protective arms was around her. She calmed down slowly, sobbing, while Booth was saying to her soothing words like a child with nightmares. She stood still in the arms of the hugging the man crying. All that happened in so little time it was difficult to assimilate what was happening. Everyone was confused.

"They are harmless" emphasized with sarcasm Hodgins trying to recover the contaminant

"What was that?" asked Brennan quickly

"Desert soil; likely contaminated by our favorite fungus". Angela and Brennan sighs remembering the last time they were trapped with Cryptococcus in the lab.

"I don´t understand" said Sweets between Booth with the panicked child and the team trying to clean the mess.

"Years ago we had a contamination by Cryptococcus in Christmas Eve and we were trapped here for a day or more" answered Angela

"Are you sure that soil is contaminated?" asked Cam to Hodgins

"No, but it will take a while before I prove it, and maybe all have to stay here tonight."

While the rest of the trapped team went back to their works, Booth and Sweets were with the girl, the boy was taken to be decontaminated in a special shower.

"Can you tell me what happened?" asked Booth. She didn´t respond. Blurry images were rushing in her head confusing her, but his voice make her remember a clear fact.

"My name is Tess" she said almost a minute later.

"Tess, can you tell me what you saw when the sirens started to sound?" this time was Sweets who talked. She looked at him and then Booth.

"Can I have a bath?" she asked him. He notice she was still on the dirty clothes, her face only clean were the tears had run.

"Sure"- Booth took her hand "give her a break Sweets" and took her to the women restrooms.

Thirty minutes later while trying to get people bringing them food to the place Booth wished to make her disappear. She has been tailing him since she finished her bath. Now she was wearing a t-shirt of his too large for her, looking vacantly to some place beyond.

"Tess, why are you following me?" she came from whatever place in her mind she was and the expression in her face almost makes him fell backwards. For the first time, he looked at her well. She had dark brown hair and blue eyes, but her expression of being totally confused were so familiar to him.

"Well… I, I feel protected with you" she said looking to his eyes and he knew she was sincere. New questions were now in his head. Why Tess remind him her that much?

After devouring the pizzas they had for dinner, the group separated. The women were together in a room with their sleeping bags. Men were in another, but Tess insisted she will not sleep if she wasn´t near Booth, so they let her go with a bag into the men's "camp". The boy fell asleep as soon he put his head on the bag. Cam kept him with them just in case. She was still anxious about his behavior.

_The sky was blue with no clouds. Perfect. They were now in an empty grocery store. They could not see anyone but them. "Choose only thing we can eat without cooking" say a girl beside him. The twin girls were giggling while picking some food, a boy with a teddy bear was grabbing all the chips bags he could get. Tess was near them with her bother. All of them were okay and now was time to go home… expectations aroused in his chest. His sisters and brother could not suspect he was afraid of the worst. And then they started to sound. The sirens make all of them to stop still, and a really big bang made then start running while the collapsing structure was falling down. Next thing he knew was looking to the ruins in flame of the grocery store, holding tightly her sister from preventing her to go back there. Tears on both faces, a broken teddy bear in her arms…_

He woke up sweating. All was dark and he was feeling nauseated. He stood up and walked away feeling empty. Tears were running down in his cheeks.

"Are you feeling okay sweetie?" Angela asked. In the dim light she saw the pain in him. She stood up as quick as she could and hug him. He hugged her back crying desperately. "It´s okay honey, it was just a nightmare" he was now shaking violently. She hugged him as tight as she could.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please let your review.


	3. Suspicions

Hi! I hope you are enjoying this fic so far but before going on:** I don't own Bones**.

* * *

Angela prepared coffee. It was three am and in front of her was the devastated boy.

"Do you want to tell me what you dreamed about?" she said in a soft tone.

"I think is not a dream" said for the first time the boy. Something in his voice, besides pain, makes her look him properly. She had been very busy identifying the victims of the case that day that she haven´t pay attention to his physical features. He was no yet a teenager, with light brown long curly hair, and blue yes. Her heart was beating fast.

"Not a dream? What was then?"

"Memories. It´s all confusing… I was supposed to take care of them… I failed"

"Taking care of whom?" she was holding his hands. He was in pain.

"My brother and sisters… they´re… they´re gone" he was crying again.

"What happened?" Angela hugged him again trying to give him some consolation.

"We were trying to get some food and… I can´t remember clearly. Next thing I knew I was outside but couldn´t get them out… they died"

"Oh sweetie!" Angela was crying with him. She could feel his sorrow as her own.

"Zach"

"What?"

"Someone called me like that"

"So, that`s your name?"

"Yes, I think so…" he was looking at her… "I… Cora was with me!"

"What?"

"One of my sisters… she did get out" the painful face of a girl trying to get release from his grip came to his mind "I most find her!" Angela sighed while the boy tried to get free from her embrace and start walking.

"Zack, honey, it´s three am and when the cops found you, there was nobody else. No other person was found" She could see him struggling with the fact that she was gone too. "I´m sorry" and she did.

She was supposed to watch over his sleep, but sometime later on she fell asleep instead and when she woke up he was with another cup of coffee playing in her computer. She could hear the sounds of the other wakening up.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked her so politely.

"Yes. And you?"

"Didn´t sleep"

"Zach"

"It´s ok. Can I call you Angela? It`s better if I don´t sleep." Angela finished to wake up and after playing a little with his hair and make him almost smile she decided to get some breakfast.

**xXxXx**

Later that morning things were more or less working as always at the lab, at least for Hodgins.

"Please go away. I don´t want you near my working space" said upset Hodgins without turning his eyes away from the microscope.

"I´m sorry for pushing the soil" said a voice near him. Hodgins turned to see him.

"How did you know that would stop you from going away?" Suspicions started to form in his mind

"I… don´t really now. I just knew that if that soil was contaminated the biohazard security system will be activated buying us some time…" he has surprise of what had come out his mouth.

"You had been here before" It was a statement. Ideas in Hodgins mind were now out of the normal range of thinking.

"I don´t remember much".

"What do you remember?" he asked pulling a chair for the kid

"My name, Zach, and…"

"Leave him alone, Jack" said seriously Angela getting to the area. "Brennan wants you to figure out how did the victims died. Is he bothering you sweetie?"

"No, we´re chatting" answered Zach. Angela smiled and left. Hodgins was watching the kid and later Angela. Hi had to prove the theory that was in his mind.

"Is that a _Photinus pyralis_?"

"How, how did you know?" asked mesmerized Hodgins to the kid

"We used to catch them in summer nights. We used to play who catches the most. My sister once made a paper lamp full of them…" _A younger Zach was chasing her sister under the moon light near a pond. Familiar voices were behind, all of them happy…_

Jack Hodgins was almost sure of who was in front of him, but that was absolutely impossible. Or not? He had seen Tess and was almost as sure of who she was as he was of Zach identity. Of course nobody else in that place would come to the same conclusion. It was out of logic limits. That was why he needed an irrefutable proof.

"Zach" he was exited.

"Yes"

"I need a blood sample of you and Tess, to see if you are contaminated" he said quickly.

"I don´t like needles, but okay."

"Hodgins!" both Zach and Jack turn to Cam "Are you working in the case?"

"Coming" he said. "Are you ok?" Zach was pale, holding his head between his hands looking sick.

"Yes, I´m, I said I really don´t like needles" he said looking the syringe with blood sample in Hodgins hand. Cam left them. And Hodgins was working again. But Zach wasn´t sick of seeing the needle. No, he had just remembered all and had felt like something had knocked his head. All his memories came back when Cam addressed to Hodgins. He knew who he was and why he was there. Happy and sad memories came to his mind in a dizzily sequence. It took a while before his head stopped to spin and things were clear, at least most of them, there were still some holes. He saw Hodgins standing up and asking that weird assistant of Dr. Brennan to join him in an experiment. "Can I go?" he asked. Hodgins looked him directly into his eyes and he knew he knew. Hodgins nod. Zach followed them.

* * *

Tess had waked up early that morning. She felt completely disoriented at first, standing up fast and almost falling onto Sweets. Then she remembered what happened the day before, but no more. Somehow she knew she didn´t want to know what happened because it was horrible. She was thirsty. Carefully she dodged the two men sleeping. The FBI agent had already waked up. She couldn't remember his name. She had nightmares almost all the night, most of them related to sirens, screams and fire. In some of them the man rescues her, protected her. She saw Zack, now she could remember his name, besides a sleeping Angela.

"Hi Zach" she said

"Hi Tess"

"Do you remember anything?"

"I don´t want to talk about it" he said sharply

"Do we are relatives?"

"No. My sisters are all dead" she saw them cry in a sudden flash of memory and she felt forsaken, nauseated. "What did you see?" he asked knowing the feeling she had experienced.

"You and… your sister it´s a blurry scene, but I know that something really bad just had happened" she said.

"That is why I don´t want to talk about it" She nodded.

"Have you seen the FBI guy?"

"Yes, he is with Dr. Brennan at the forensic platform".

"Thanks" and she left.

She found Booth and Brennan in the forensic platform and was about to get up when a hand stop her. Cam passed the security card and let her pass and watched the picture. Brennan was talking about the skeleton, Booth was trying to understand all what she was saying and that girl sitting near them almost makes a perfect family picture. Just that they didn´t have kids and, even less, of that age. There was something fishy there.

"Morning Booth" she said. Tess was trying to catch up with Brennan words when she heard Cam. Now things were fitting in place. Booth smiled her while talking to Cam. She smiled back trying to put away pictures in her head.

**xXxXx**

"Angela", said Hodgins entering to her office, "Can you do me a favor? I need you to reconstruct this picture" She looked at the damage photo he passed her. It was burnt in several places and in other water had damage the picture; only in some places she could see the some color.

"This belonged to one of the victims?"

"No, it was on Zach clothes. I was searching for some evidence there when I founded".

"Ok, I have a lot of work, but I´ll try to repair it as soon as I can"

"Thanks Angie"

**xXxXx**

It was almost five pm when Hodgins called everybody to Ookey Room for new leads he had.

"Greetings, I have really good things to inform you" he said. Everyone knew he was really excited.

"Spill it out" Said Booth.

"First: that soil was clean. We can go home, but stop, don´t go yet. Second: John Doe #1 was the one who was in the car which exploded causing the fire; the bomb had a timer so he was not the murderer. And third, I know who these kids are".

* * *

And what's your opinion? Review!


	4. The Thruth

**Bones is not mine.** Sorry for the delay in updating.

* * *

"And third, I know who these kids are." And when he was sure everyone was paying attention he proceed, pointing to the monitor behind him "this picture shows Zach´s DNA and that over there is mine" he look their faces and, as he expected, many of them were with mouth wide open and a few had the expression of being utterly confused.

"You have a son and you didn´t tell me!" Angela was raging.

"No Angie that third DNA is from you" he said and she could see in his face that he was very please. That boy was their son.

"That´s not possible."

"It is" said Zach. She looked him. His blue eyes and curly hair was definitely Hodgins. In fact, he resembled most to him than to her. But she could see some of her in his face as the almost smile of that morning.

"Oh my God" was the only thing she managed to gesticulate.

"And I imagine everyone can figure out who´s Tess mom" Said Hodgins. Tess look scared as everyone was looking between Bones and her, even Bones herself.

"That´s absolutely no possible Hodgins" Brennan was cold "I would remember If I have had a baby with Booth".

"Whoa, stop your horses. Please, somebody who speaks English here explains me what the hell is happening" he said confused, although the idea of Tess being some relative of Bones had already crossed his mind.

"That is why I took DNA samples of both of you and compared it with Tess´s DNA" Brennan was in shock. Hodgins was right; Tess was her and Booth´s daughter.

"How?" She was looking at the girl. It was true that at first, when she looked her at the crime scene, that Tess reminded her when she was younger. She putted away that then, but now was too obvious.

"Well, I imagine both of you can explain how and why are you here" said Hodgins looking to Zack "or don´t you remember?" he asked sarcastically

"Unfortunately I can remember, and I´ll explain you" said Zack "It all started with the war. Don´t ask me which one or why started that war because I don´t know" he said before Booth ask "As far as I can remember everything was okay, until one night my mom woke me up asking me to get dress quickly.

_"Zach!" called his mom urgently, "Quick! Put this on. We need to go"_. The rest of my family was already awake. _"But I want to sleep daddy" said his little bro in his pajamas_. Sirens were on and far away were that fire like light. _He and his elder sister where holding hands while were in the car not knowing anything_. We went to a place that was supposed to be safe and until morning it was okay. _The five of them were in the same bed trying to get some rest._ Then mom went back home for something she had forgotten.

_He could hear them discussing "I need to come back Jack, please! I´ll be back right away" she was pleading. "Angela, just let it go". The voice of his father was concern._ We waited for her all the morning and she never came back. Then my dad asked me to look over my brother and sisters because he will go after her. He said we have to stay there. _"Zach, do you understand? You can´t go outside, wait us here…" He knew his father had little hope in finding her alive, but anyway Zach nodded with his head. He wouldn´t let them hurt_. And that we did.

I can´t remember how many days we were alone there. _The first night was the worst, they were alone, Jack was crying because he wanted to go home and they slept together to feel they were not alone_. Coraline, my sister, insisted we need food, and as the sirens weren´t on we went out. _"We can´t go out Cora!" "Why not?" She confront him "They aren´t here anymore, if you want to go back and find them is okay, I don´t mind, but I can let you let us starve. If you don´t want to go, I´ll go alone then" She was always stubborn so it was a lost fight to argue. He wanted to find their parents, and he was sure she wanted that too, but there were other thing to matter too, as the food. _There was no one near. No sound of anything alive. I stole a car and drove to a supermarket…" he couldn't continue.

Angela tried to hug him but he didn´t let her, she couldn´t imagine what he was seen just then: destroyed buildings, some of them still in fire, death people in and out those places and the only place that was almost intact was a supermarket. "There we found Tess and Parker" he continued. _Finally a grownup that could get in charge and let him being_ and we were taking our food when… that happened to fast… I was running with the twins and then they were gone and I was outside, _in some place between the point he grabbed their hands and run to the exit but somehow their hands slipped from his hands and he couldn´t (or he didn´t wanted?) turn back_. I need to stopped Cora going back for my little brother, _just outside he saw the left of the town burning, that his twins sister where nowhere near him and Cora, pale with her eyes lost, then she started to run back to where the entry was, he stopped her; they could do nothing for his brother now_… she was still holding his teddy bear… and I can´t remember what happen next but I have clear that we ended up at here"

"You both were crazy" said Tess crying "all you and Cora talked about was dying! _She could remember being with Parker in the entry when the Hodgins stopped in the supermarket, but she was disappointed to see them by themselves. Parker offered them to join them to go south, but first they needed food. The sirens were on and in less time of what took her to blink Parker took her outside while the building started to burn in flames. He got injured by something that felled from the ceiling when going out and now he was lying in the floor while life escaped from him. She knew her survival depended now only on her, she had no time for crying. She stood up and with a final look to her beloved brother went to her friends._ I had to drag you to the car… I lost my family too! I drove to the Jeffersonian because I didn´t have a place to go, _and she hoped that her parents could find her there_, then I wished that everything would be like before and you two started to talk non sense about a time machine and were like crazy.

_That was in the night while she was pondering whether or not restrains them before they could hurt themselves. She just let that thought go outside her mind and for some reason her friends thought it was a possible solution for their condition. It was no sense, no logical, but deep inside her she hoped it worked_. I wished it would work so I help them. We didn´t sleep, or eat, or do anything else that build that machine, _and she particularly took extra time watching for Cora and Zach so they could not kill themselves_, and then the sirens announced the bombers again so it was dying because the machine didn´t work or the bombs so next thing I remember it´s been in that hole yesterday."

"What happened why your family?" asked Booth trying not cry. Even Bones was crying.

"Well dad was called for a work. He told mom to stay but she refused. The next day we found Parker, who dad had sent to us. Mom told him to take care of me and left us and we were about to go south when we found Zach, the rest you know already."

Nobody talked. There was nothing to say. A phone rang and Cam answered it. Everybody took that as a sign for going home after all the time they had spent trapped there. Hodgins passed by Angela office before leaving.

"Zach is going with me" he said to her. She was sobbing in front the monitor of the computer "What happen? Oh"

"I was working on it when you called us. Now I finished it" It was the photo he found in Zack clothes. They look happy in it. An older version of them her hugging a mischievous child of about three years and hugging them the identical twins smiling and both Zack and Cora. "On what I was thinking when I left?"

"It was not your fault or mine" said Hodgins holding her hands and looking in those sweet eyes. "What ever happened was… a mistake. Zack is now here due to the invention that everyman in the planet has dreamed to build but anyone could…"

"It shouldn´t have been like this!" She felt so impotent "I would never go back. I´ll stay with them…" she was crying and Hodgins was hugging her tight.

"I need to go. Zach is waiting me outside" he said softly.

"Can I go?" asked Angela cleaning her face.

"Sure". Angela printed a copy of the picture.

"He might like have it again" and both left the Jeffersonian with Zach.

**xXxXx**

She saw when Hodgins took Zach apart and told him that he was going to take him with him. She was almost about to collapse. Then someone put his hand in her shoulder. She looked up to see the younger version of her dad almost crying.

"Want to go now?" He asked.

"Where is… Dr. Brennan?" She couldn´t call them mom or dad. They weren´t, yet. Seeley Booth took a deep breath and look in the direction of her office.

"She needs time to process, but you are going home with me, if that is what you want" he said. She felt calmer.

"Yes, I want to" Booth smiled and took his daughter home.

* * *

And? Please review.


	5. Bones and Tess

**Bones doesn't belong to me.**

Hi! After many years I decided to finish this story, thanks to a very inspiring anonymous review :)

I don't have a beta reader yet, but I think I've improved a little since my last chapter. To those who have read it, I corrected some orthographical mistakes in the previous chapter, if there is some more, please tell me.

Enjoy!

**Jan/2013 -** Yes I still plan to finish this one, but I have many projects going on, but I already started again with this one since I have more confidence in my writing in English. Anyway, if you find something wrong please tell me.

* * *

She still couldn't believe it at all, even with the strong evidence presented by Hodgins. It was physically impossible, wasn´t it? But Tess was, anthropologically speaking, her daughter. She looked like her at that age. Bones was confused. She needed to calm down. At least Booth was taking her with him. He was not in denial as she was. After the shock of knowing that she was his and her daughter, he was beaming. He was a good father and would take care of her very well. Would she be their daughter if she used Booth sperm?

**xXxXx**

Booth was driving home with Tess in the passenger seat. She looked some much like her mother and, the best part was _he_ was her father, which meant sometime in the future, and one not that far away, Bones and he will be together.

"She hates me!" her voice pushed him back to reality.

"What? No, she doesn't hate you. She, just need… you know, overcome the shock. I´m still surprised". He was smiling to her.

"Maybe you are right…"

"Of course I´m, when I´m not?" now she was smiling. It was like she had always been there, with him. It fell so natural that was getting difficult to imagine she was from another time.

"Where are we going? That was the exit" she said looking to the intersection recently past.

"To my place. Oh right! Where we live in the future?"

"In a nice, big house with backyard" she said.

"Yeah, that sounds nice".

They were now in his home. "This is it" he said as he opened the door and start picking some stuff he had left over the couch. Tess examined the place with critic eye "You will have to sleep in Parker´s room" he pointed.

"That´s okay. Do you have some clean clothes?" Booth grinned. That was a problem that must be resolved soon; Parker´s clothes wouldn't fit her. After getting her some suitable clothes and a towel, Tess was in the bathroom and Booth fishing for more clothes when his phone rang.

**xXxXx**

"Booth" his voice sounds thru the device.

"It´s me" she said "I´m sorry…"

"It´s okay, I told you already. I´ll take care of her, but I´ll need you to go with her to buy some clothes, she can´t be using my t-shirts and that pant Angela lend her."

"I agree".

"She will spend the night here; tomorrow will arrange what to do next".

"Okay, see you tomorrow Booth".

"Bye".

Temperance Brennan let herself down in her bed exhausted from work and the breaking news of being the parent of a pre-teenager girl. She needed to relax and do something for release the stress.

**xXxXx**

Tess was on Parker´s room feeling like something extra there. Even the clothes she was wearing at that moment weren´t hers, except for the old looking Converse in her feet. She missed her bedroom, her toys and her parents. Before start crying, Booth called her. "Want some food?" he asked cheerfully standing in the frame of the door. He had been so nice to her, but he was not her dad.

He knew something was no right as soon he saw her sit on the bed. She was sad. He decided let her alone, after all, she had been through an experience no child should go. "Yes, I'm starving" Tess said now joining him in the kitchen. He put his hand on her shoulder "I´ll be ok" she said, "It´s just this is as new to me as to you". He hugged her and kissed her in her forehead, she may not be his truly daughter but that didn´t matter at all.

"Home made burgers?" asked him.

"Hell yes" said more cheerful Tess

"Hey! Watch your language" he said while taking the meat out the fridge. His cell phone rang. "Booth… Shit!" he said aloud punching the wall near him. His eyes caught Tess. "Watch your language" she said seriously.

**xXxXx**

Brennan had a warm bath, fruits and was now in her bed writing another chapter for her new book. It was not as comfortable and ergonomic as if she were on her desk, but Angela told her that was a good way for relax. The doorbell rang. She was expecting nobody that night. She put aside her computer, took her gun and walked to the entry. "Who´s there?" and before she could take a look Booth voice answered from the other side

"It's me Bones… us, open". Brennan opened the door still with the weapon in her hand.

"Booth! Hi Tess! What are you doing here?"

**xXxXx**

"Tess, pick your stuff we need to go" said Booth after the phone call.

"I already have them on me" she said annoyed.

"Sorry, but I need to work and you are going to stay with your mom" he said picking his jacket and the key.

"I don´t like this. I don´t want to go."

"Sorry kiddo, there´s no other way". He drove until he reached another apartment. "At least this one looks better" murmured Tess and Booth made as he didn´t hear her. The elevator doors opened and Booth knock the door. "Who´s there?" sound a muffle voice behind the door "It´s me Bones, us" he corrected watching Tess beside him and then Bones appeared in the door with that gun.

"Whoa, I can´t let you have that with Tess around" he said taking her gun away "and I came to leave Tess here tonight…"

"But you said you would take care of her" said Brennan disappointed.

"Yes! But see, I have this new case".

"Then why didn´t you call so I can be ready to go…"

"NO, Bones! Listen to me! There´s no body, so you won't need come and Tess needs to be with someone, so she will be staying" and saying so he turned his back to her, kissed a very upset looking Tess and started to walk back to the elevator.

"Booth!" said both Brennan and Tess in the same time. He just turned to see both of her faces in disbelieve and couldn´t help smiling even while he was trying to make his point.

"Both of you enter. Bones, make some dinner for her, and Tess, be nice. See you in the morning"

Now they were facing each other without anything or anyone between them. "I think we should go inside" said Brennan. At least that place was more stimulating to her than Booth apartment. "Do you want some food? Booth requested me to make some dinner for you". She sound so familiar and yet so strange to her.

"No thanks. I´m too tired and I wish to go to sleep now" she was truly tired both physically and mentally.

"Oh! sure. The spare room is here." Said Brennan while opening the door of a big bedroom. "Anything you need, just ask me, I will be in my room". Tess smiled a little and went to sleep.

Half an hour later Brennan was again concentrated in the new chapter, sitting in her bed with a cup of green tea by her side. A muffle sound came from the door that made her look away from the screen. Tess was on the door frame.

"Can I come in?" she asked

"Of course," Brennan watched while she paced in the room examining it.

"Your bedroom is nice" she said finally from the other side of the bed. "Can I get in the bed with you?" Bones smiled.

"Sure" Brennan made room for her and now both were sitting in the bed. "Couldn´t sleep?"

"No" she said ashamed and after a second she added "You don´t have to be nice with me just because I´m from the future and…" she was talking fast.

"No! I… really want to interact with you."

"You do?"

"Of course" Brennan put away the computer "you are, interesting…" Brennan watched her blue eyes trying to understand her "…beautiful. I´m just afraid of you… afraid that I´m not the mother you used to have".

"Beautiful?"

"Of course! You have a really nice bones structure…" But before she could say something else Tess was over her hugging her and crying.

"I was scared you didn´t like me. That you considered not having me".

"No, I didn´t thought that" hugging her was consorting.

"And I couldn´t sleep because I´ve nightmares, please let me sleep here".

"Sure" she was sleepy too, now she that though about it. Bones pull up the sheets and covered Tess and her.

"Are we going to sleep like this?"Asked Tess still embrace by Brennan

"If you wish not, no"

"It´s okay like this" and both fell asleep.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please, review!


	6. The Hodgins

**Bones doesn't belongs to me.**

Hello! Yes, I know. It was almost a year ago since my last update, but I was busy in real life and other projects. I promise I'll finish the fic, but can't say when I'm going to update again. Hopefully soon.

Thanks for reading and enjoy.

* * *

Zach was waiting in the exit of the Jeffersonian Institute in part still in pain and in part exited which made him feel more guilt of being there all alone.

"Zach!" Called Hodgins making him jump "Are you ready?" He was with Angela, who has been obviously crying. He looked their expecting faces and remembered he had to answer.

"Yes".

**xXxXx**

The house was the same, almost all was the same outside and he felt sick. He could see their ghosts playing outside. They were now in the living room where he let his body fell on one of the couches. He was very tired, but he didn´t want to sleep. He didn`t want to see the past.

"It´s like this in the future?" Asked Hodgins passing him a pack of Thai food.

"Pretty much the same. There´s more color and paints" he loaded his mouth with the food while Angela smiled at him "and more toys everywhere, and occasionally clothes and shoes too"

"Sounds like a mess" Said Hodgins looking at Angela and then to his future kid "You´re pretty disorganized"

"Usually the clothes belong to the pair of adults" Zach made a fake smile. It was difficult for him smiling. Hodgins and Angela look themselves in some kind of private joked. "It is quite annoying sometimes, you know".

"Sorry about that dude" Said Hodgins they finished their dinner with no more talking "Pick one room" Said Hodgins. Zach went straight to his former room. It was a guest room now or before depending of the point of view, nicely decorated, but as all the things, different.

"Tomorrow we are going to the store and you can pick whatever you like for the room" said Hodgins

"And maybe this can make you feel… home" said Angela putting a portrait with his family picture. Angela saw he was in shock, tears running down his still boyish cheeks.

"Thanks" he said. And they left him alone so he could get rest.

**xXxXx**

Now they were alone to talk. She was now with another man, not Hodgins, and she needed to make that clear to him. He had been very comprehensive when she thought she was pregnant of Wendell but now she needed to think what to do next. "I need to leave" she said.

"There´s no need Angela" said Hodgins "there are plenty of rooms here to you stay".

"I know and I wish to, but this is becoming a little too complex" Hodgins smiled comprehensively as always. Why things were so complex?

Jack watched her go. He knew he was only lying to himself about being okay with her relationship with Wendell, if they will have a future together, as living proof was Zach, she must come back because she wanted. She knew he will always love her.

**xXxXx**

Midnight. Screams woke him up and took a while for Jack to understand why someone was crying and screaming in his usually silently home. He went to check Zach out. He was screaming in his dreams. He woke him up.

"Zach!" he called "Zach!" while shaking him. The scared kid opened his eyes finally sitting in the bed. He was sweating cold and pale. He looked disoriented and after a minute of fast breathing he seemed to calm down. All Hodgins could do was trying to give him some support hugging him. He didn´t need to ask what was he dreaming about to know. At last he spoke.

"Sorry"

"It´s ok"

"I don´t want to sleep" he said as Hodgins released him from his embrace

"You have to, at some time" looking his pleading face he thought something else "there´s some drugs for make you sleep dreamless but…"

"But?"

"It´s no good you take them" he was about to protest "I´ll keep you company tonight, but maybe It will be good if you could make some therapy"

"Therapy?" his eyes widened but after a second or so of pondering he agreed "Ok, I'll do that therapy later."

"Great. For the rest of the night I can only offer you coffee" and both of them went to the kitchen in silence.

"Why you say those pills are not good? Zach asked after several minutes. Both were now sitting in front of the television but neither one was really watching it.

"Something horrible happened to me and I couldn't sleep"

"That was when you got buried, isn't it?"

"How did you know?" Asked Hodgins intrigued. He wouldn't tale that story to his young kids

"Uncle Zach though it was a good scary bed time story" said the boy "Luckily mother came in and ended it up with a happy ending"

"It was. I've never been so happy to see Angela"

"Why she didn't stay?"

"We broke up" He said and seeing that Zach was alarmed he added "that doesn't mean that in the future we won't be together". There was another long silence that only was broken by the rhythms of their respirations and sipping coffee movements. "How you made a time machine?" Asked Hodgins to Zach

"I don't know"

"Come on, won't you tell to you future dad?" exclaimed Hodgins.

"I would brag about it if I could remember but I can't. I think I blocked those memories"

"That's a shame. It would be useful to know how it was and worked"

"It needed a lot of energy. We used the explosion of a bomb for making it work"

"Wow. So a bomb fell in the Jeffersonian"

"I think so. We went there for spare parts and energy"

The kept talking about time machines and how to make them for the rest of the night.

**xXxXx**

Angela couldn't sleep. She was too tormented by the story of Zach, feeling guilty because her future self left them alone. Was she a bad mother in the future? Why she returned and left them? But those questions would never be answered. There was another thing bothering her. Jack Hodgins. They ended badly and their relationship was, not difficult, but strange, uncomfortable. Did she love him that much to come back to him? She wanted to have Zach. Not long ago she dreamed with having a child like that. Finally she fell asleep confused about her feelings and the choices she had made.

* * *

Thanks for reading and leave review!


	7. Resolutions

**Bones is not mine.**

Hello! Not so long in comparison with the update of the last chapter. So far I have ideas for the next chapter so it won' take me long before update. Please be kind, I'm still working on my written English and thanks for reading.

* * *

At the Jeffersonian, Bones' team was working hard on getting the identity of the John Doe number 1, since the cause of death was obvious – the bomb. Besides that, it was Booth's job to determine who and why put the bomb, but he could not advance until the victim's identity was discovered first. He was exhausted. The night before, he received a call for a case of violence with a living victim. It was a straight forward case, but he had worked all night and decided to take some rest until the laboratory got something more for him to work with. He had not forgotten about Tess, but she seemed to be getting along with Brennan so he left for a deserved nap.

**xXxXx**

Angela waited for Jack and Zach with clothes in a paper bag.

"Last night before getting home I stopped at a store to get you some suitable clothes" she said after giving the child a hug.

"Thanks" said Zach.

"Both of you look awful" she said looking at them. Father and son look at each other in some sort of private conversation.

"We couldn't sleep" said Jack as casual as he could. "I need to get working on that bomb, would you mind to stay with Angela?" he asked Zach before walking to his workbench.

Zach went with Angela and soon they met Dr. Brennan and Tess. Angela also had bought some clothes for the girl, who was very happy and hug her while thanking her. Angela was not free to pay attention to the children as she would like since she needed to do the face reconstruction of victim number 1. They kids did not complain about that and stayed in her workplace entertaining themselves with paints and drawing utensils.

"So, are you good at drawing?" Angela asked looking at Zach working on a sketch when she decided to take a break from her work to check on him since he seemed to be more stressed than Tess.

"No, I'm not very good." He said without looking up from his paper "I didn't inherit the artsy genes". Angela smiled.

"Is that a machine?" She asked trying to get a conversation with the kid.

"I'm trying to draw what I can remember of the time machine," he said. "We were talking about it all night and I want to see if I can make a print of it". Angela had come close to him and was looking at the sketch.

"You are pretty smart" she said.

"I'm" that sounded exactly to the other Zach and she wondered if her future son was too much like him "I go to a gifted children school and after that I might like to study Physics or Math."

"And also you can drive" she said remembering that the day before he said he stole a car.

"I like go-carts" he shrugged as if it was nothing "and I like bugs too."

"No real surprise there". And she let him after playing with his hair a bit. They were alone. Tess had gone after a while, being bored since Jack seldom talked while drawing. Angela continued to work for a length of time until she finally finished before addressing again to Zach and when she did, she found that he had collapsed in the desk. She let him sleep and went to get Cam to give her the identity of the victim.

**xXxXx**

Booth arrived to the lab for Brennan, they were going to see the victim's relatives and search for possible suspects. The victim was a foreign diplomatic and the case promised to get more complicated from there on. Tess greeted him with a big hug that was corresponded with an affectionate one from Booth.

"How was last night?" he asked her before leaving.

"Not that bad. I had nightmares but Brennan let me sleep with her"

"Did she?" asked surprised Booth. Bones could be protective with kids when she wanted to and he was glad to see they were getting along. "Well we have to work".

"I know. I will stay with Angela or Cam. Please come back soon". And she watched them go. She knew the Jeffersonian quite well. Somehow, it was like the time had not passed and that everything that happened was a frightening nightmare. She had her parents again and her beloved brother, whom she have not see yet, but everyone was younger now. She could be Parker's big sister now instead. Tess Booth saw the intern of the day, Nigel-Murray and decided to shadow him.

**xXxXx**

Angela found Jack working hard on the bomb. It was a common bomb and he was trying to see if he could trace the material's origins, otherwise they had no other leads to work in the case.

"I heard you identified the victim" he said to her after spotting her entering to his work space, but not yet taking his eyes from his work.

"Yes, how's the bomb?

"Not good. Where's Zach?"

"He collapsed on the desk of tiredness."

"I talked to Sweets. When he wakes he should go to him." Jack stopped and looked Angela intently. "I was thinking, maybe we can recreate the time machine and go to the future"

"What! What for?"

"Well, we need to solve what's going on there and then see if we can stop it from here" he talked as if it was the most obvious thing. "And I think they should go back…"

"No! After all what happen to them?"

"We don't know if we – their parents, are alive or not. What if they are looking for them? What if we have a kid? It would be strange having two Zachs" he said with a smile to her. She could see that he still loved her, but she was confused enough to flirt with him.

"But if we stop the war before all that happen, we won't meet them, no?" She said trying to get back to the time machine issue

"Well I haven't figure out that yet. Since nobody has traveled in time before there's a lot of theories, but nothing is a 100% sure thing".

"I think you just want to travel in time" Angela added with skepticism.

**xXxXx**

Zach woke up startled. He couldn't remember if he had dreamed or not since he was so tired when he collapsed. Angela and Tess were gone so he left the office too. He felt the absence of Cora more now that the first hours in this time. Of all the people she was the only true family he had left and he felt an urge to find her. When he saw Tess he tried to reach her and tell her his ideas, but Sweets took him with him and Zqch end up spending the rest of the day with him.

After the day's work, Angela and Brennan went to a shopping center with the kids to get what else they need. Tess was happy, it was like any other day in their past lives, but Zach snapped her fragile bubble and brought her back to reality and reality hurt her.

"We have to find Cora". He said. After all the talk with Sweets he thought that finding her will help him to understand what happened in those last days.

"Do you think she's here? I mean, that she is in this time?"

They were in a kid's apparel store buying more clothes. Zach let Angela to pick the clothes for him, his real mom did it all the time, but Tess preferred to pick hers by herself so he joined her to speak without being overheard by the adults.

"I'm sure. She might have woke up first or just landed in another place".

"I'm sure dad… Booth will find her" she said picking a pair of jeans.

"What if _they_ have it?"

"They who?"

"The ones that started everything… it started about this time, you know" he looked crazy "dad told me".

"He was always talking about conspiracy theories" She said comparing two different denims.

"Yes, but this one is real!" Brennan and Angela looked at their direction. "Look at us!" He said in a hushed voice "we're in the past, and everything that happened – all that was _their_ fault. We have to stop them" his voice had resolution. The same fierce and wild resolution that drove them to the place they were now. She had not any other choice but to help him.

**xXxXx**

"I don't know why she doesn't let me help her to pick her clothes" said Brennan in the boys section across the girls section where the kids were.

"Well, she doesn't like the clothes you picked for her" said Angela trying to hold a big stack of clothes. "Remember she's a child. I feel guilty. I love this, you and me buying clothes for our kids" Angela looked to the kids talking; they were all what she had dreamed a time ago. "I'm confused Brennan". She added after a while with a sad tone.

"I'm sure that's the size of boxer adequate for Zach".

"Not that silly!" Angela smiled. "It's about my relationship with Wendell" she was not smiling now. "Since that pregnancy test, and Hodgins and Zach… I don't know what to do now".

"How do think he will react when he meets Zach?" asked Brennan

"Oh he should not! Hodgins and I were talking and he suggested we should not take them again to the Jeffersonian."

"Why?"

"Well, today Hodgins was telling everybody that Zach was his illegitimate son and other stories. He says that if people know about the time machine would like to talk with them about the future or make them build another one or worst. I agree with him, we already did wrong taking them there today" explained Angela.

"What about Dr. Nigel-Murray? He was not locked with us when we were taking care of the kids and Tess spent a great amount of time today with him"

"Hodgins told him she was your cousin and you are taking care of her."

"Almost credible. What are we going to do with them meanwhile?" Said Brennan looking at Tess coming close to them with some denims

"Hodgins is taking care of that".

**xXxXx**

"I can't agree with what you are asking me to do" said Booth. Hodgins and he were at the Founding Fathers having some drinks before picking up the kids.

"We need identities for them. I already told you why we can't take them to the laboratory". Said Hodgins, keeping a low tone of voice to be not overheard.

"I do agree with that, but I can't get fake ID's for them".

"The FBI does that for the witness protection program".

"But they are not witnesses! No of an actual crime" Booth added.

"If you don't get them I will" Booth knew Hodgins was serious.

"That's illegal" Booth was being serious, but Hodgins was not going to give up without a positive answer.

"You are not giving me other choice. And I need you to look in the database of missing children for Coraline. Maybe she end up in a hospital and she must be by now with social services. Zach is convinced she is still alive and somewhere around."

"I can check that." Hodgins was looking him intently. "And I will check if I can do anything to get the fake ID's, but can't promise you anything". After finishing their drinks they went for Brennan, Angela and the children.

* * *

Your comments are welcome.


	8. Coraline

**Bones is not mine.**

Hello! Here is an update for the fic, sorry to keep break my promises of publishing soon and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

_The air entering her lungs was hot and dry. Smoke everywhere made her eyes to water. She could feel the flames close to her body and see her path to the only the nearest exit being blocked by debris in flames. She was grasping the hand of her little brother and his teddy bear with her and somehow she lost him on the way. She could only see the burnt teddy bear now._

Coraline woke up screaming. It had become a habit to the nurses to go and sedate her as soon as she was awake in the facility where she was. When she was not heavily sedated ever talked and the personnel only got from her name once at her arrive. She could not remember anything before ending up in that place and though she had nightmares, she never could recall what happen in them. She only knew they were about losing somebody but not more than that. Other than the fear and loneliness after the nightmares, she was numb.

**xXxXx**

Angela felt she had done the right thing ending up her relationship with Wendell. Besides the fact that he saw a possible pregnancy as an obligation, the time she had spent with Hodgins and Zach made her realize what she wanted, and she wanted them. Those kids disrupted not only the time space line, but their lives. For the time being she was staying half of the time in Jack's house and half at her place. Zach was doing much better and was known now by the identity of Michael Hodgins, Jack's son with an affair many years ago. Tess also had a new alias, Christine, and as Zach was trying to fit in the life of her future parents.

Weeks have passed and the search for the third child or solving the unusual case in where the children were found has proven impossible. The diplomat killed by a bomb was one of the few cases that remained open because they had no leads to follow, so life at the Jeffersonian has move on into other cases.

"Hey Angie, I am going to take Za… Michael to this scrap lot to see if we can find some parts to try to assemble a new time machine"

"Scrap lot?"

"Yes" said Jack with enthusiasm

"I think I'll pass. I have a pile of work to do."

"Okay. You can pass by when you finish"

"I will" and Jack left.

Angela sighed. Her work load was not that heavy and he finished in a reasonable time. Before leaving her office she run a check once more time the database of children in the social services database and after a few minutes of pictures and names being matched with the information and reconstruction picture she had of Zach's sister she decided to leave. The computer still was running and when Angela was in the doorway a peep made her turn around.

With quick steps she approached heart beating fast and there it was. An emaciated face of a child that was alien to her yet some of her features reminded her to Jack and herself. She was under the name of Coraline Doe in a mental health facility not that far away near DC. She knew she might mess up things going there right away without any documentation that Coraline was her relative or such, but she had and strong urge to go and check if it was the girl. The rush was such that she did not call Booth or even Jack. The idea of her abandoning her kids in any future was mortifying and to find Coraline was a way to make it up in some way to those children. She arrived to the facility passed office hours.

"Ma'am, I can't let you come in at this hour" said one of the nurses

"Please, I need to know if my child is in here" claimed Angela trying to sound convincing, and she actually was distress to find about Cora.

"Excuse me," said a woman who was passing "Who are you looking here?"

"My daughter, Coraline". The nurse and the woman, one of the physicians in charge afterhours, looked at each other before letting her go inside.

"Are you sure she is here?" said the doctor to Angela walking through pavilions of children screams.

"I am not so sure, she was in an accident and we think she got confused and lost afterwards and has being missing since. I just need to see if it is her." Angela told them hoping her story to sound real. This was Booth stuff not hers and she was regretting not having call him.

They kept walking to a room with a window used to monitoring conversation between the children and their interviewers. Angela felt more and more unsettle. One nurse brought a child into the room at the other side of the window. Angela was stunned seeing the young girl and at the edge of tears.

"Can I talk with her?"

"Mrs. Montenegro, this girl is suffering from severe traumatic stress disorder…"

"I need to talk with her please" pledged Angela "Please". The doctor allowed her to enter the room for a few minutes and advised her that the girl was medicated and might not respond. As expected, Coraline did not move from her chair an inch when Angela entered with the doctor behind her.

"Cora?" called Angela softly from a safe distance. It was as if a light was turned in the eyes of the girl. For the first time she responded to someone calling her.

"Mommy?" she called suddenly standing to run to Angela arms. "Mom" she kept saying between sobs

"It's all right. I found you".

**xXxXx**

"You should have called me before coming here" said Booth to Angela. "It's now a mess and I don't know if they will let you have Coraline back"

"We can't leave her here" said Angela from her seat. "They can test me if they want to check whether I am her mother or not, but I want her coming home with us tonight."

"Where is she?" exclaimed Hodgins reaching Angela and Booth.

"They don't want me to take her home" complained Angela

"Why?"

"Paperwork and her condition is not that good". Said Sweets who Booth took it to facilitated the release of the girl.

Booth sighted and went back to talk to the mental health director accompanied by Sweets. He had to convince him that Angela was the mother of the girl and why she was not looking by the usual media for her missing child. After some minutes of Angela being with Coraline the personnel end up the reunion provoking in Coraline a severe separation distress that only resolved by sedatives. Angela tried to get the girl free, but after some negatives she called Booth.

Booth assured that the FBI was looking for the missing girl since both parents worked for them and convinced them that the trauma she had was caused by a car accident while she was traveling with a family friend. To convince them more, Caroline miraculously got from a judge a court order in favor of the parent to get back the custody of the girl. Sweets was not sure if that was the best idea due the fragility of her mental health, but did not dare to say a word more to an angry Hodgins.

When all the paperwork was resolved they finally brought back Coraline. She was still under the effect of the sedatives but that could not stop her to going to Hodgins and Angela. It had been a very confusing and irregular situation and both Angela and Jack knew they owed many favors to the FBI for helped them to quicken up the process. Jack moved the rearview mirror to see in the back seat Angela embracing their future daughter asleep. For some seconds their eyes met and saw the same love for him in her eyes as he used to. Zach was still awake when they arrived but his sister was too tired and sedated to do more than hug him before falling asleep again.

**xXxXx**

She woke up screaming but a soothing hand soon calmed her down. Zach was besides her giving her some comfort and security .

"Oh Zach! I had an awful nightmare" she said after recovering from the nightmare

"It's okay. We are together again".

"Where are we? This is not my room". Zach was about to reply when Angela and Hodgins arrived "Mom! Dad! Sorry to wake you up"

"It was just a bad dream" said Angela sitting on her free side.

"Where are we?" she asked again looking puzzled all the details in the room "Looks like my room but not."

"This is, well going to be, your room" said Zach

"What are you talking about? Where are Jack and the twins?"

"Cora, don't you remember? Don't you know why we came here?"

"Stop trying to be funny Zach, we are here because we live here silly. I guess I was sick to long but maybe Tess can bring help me to be up to day at school… Where are my clothes?"

Zach looked with concern to Jack and Angela. It seemed Coraline was having trouble to assimilating the present and that the trauma the lived was affecting her more than her brother. Things did not improved as the morning progressed Zach told her about the bomb and time machine but she though he was trying to play a joke on her or just ignored him. The same happened when they tried to explain where her missing brother and sister were or why her room was different.

Angela called Sweets, who told her it was a coupling mechanism to forget or pretend a painful event never happened. But Coraline problems seemed to be deeper than that. She got panic episodes every time she was left alone or was in a store with aisles. A few days after joining her brother, Tess was visiting the Hodgins with Booth and Brennan and brought Cora a present: a teddy bear, to have something to décor her room. The sight of the toy evoked in Coraline the moment of the bomb accident.

"Honey, are you okay?" asked Angela to Coraline since she was not moving after seeing the teddy bear.

"They are all dead…" she whispered "and you are not my mother". After that she went into a psychotic break.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Next chapter: the time machine is ready!


End file.
